The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive and, more particularly, to an air cleaning device for removing oil mist which is ascribable to grease applied to the bearings of a head positioning mechanism.
A magnetic disk drive includes a head positioning mechanism for locating a magnetic head at a predetermined track of a magnetic disk. The head positioning mechanism is usually made up of arms each carrying a magnetic head at one end thereof, an arm holder supporting the other end of the arms, a shaft supporting the arm holder, and bearings intervening between the shaft and the arm holder. Grease is applied to the surfaces of the bearings. Such a conventional disk drive has the following problem. When the positioning mechanism brings any one of the heads to a desired position, the bearings interposed between the shaft and the arm holder are rotated. Then, it is likely that the grease on the surfaces of the bearings is scattered around to form oil mist. The oil mist is apt to deposit on and damage the disks and heads, degrading the reliability of the disk drive.